Tachyarrhythmias are abnormal heart rhythms characterized by a rapid heart rate, typically expressed in units of beats per minute (bpm). They can occur in either chamber of the heart (i.e., ventricles or atria) or both. Examples of tachyarrhythmias include sinus tachycardia, ventricular tachycardia, ventricular fibrillation (VF), atrial tachycardia, and atrial fibrillation (AF). Tachycardia is characterized by a rapid rate, either due to an ectopic excitatory focus or abnormal excitation by normal pacemaker tissue. Fibrillation occurs when the chamber depolarizes in a chaotic fashion with abnormal depolarization waveforms as reflected by an EKG.
An electrical shock applied to a heart chamber (i.e., defibrillation or cardioversion) can be used to terminate most tachyarrhythmias by depolarizing excitable myocardium, which thereby prolongs refractoriness, interrupts reentrant circuits, and discharges excitatory foci. Implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs) provide this kind of therapy by delivering a shock pulse to the heart when fibrillation is detected by the device. An ICD is a computerized device containing a pulse generator that is usually implanted into the chest or abdominal wall. Electrodes connected by leads to the ICD are placed on the heart, or passed transvenously into the heart, to sense cardiac activity and to conduct the shock pulses from the pulse generator. ICDs can be designed to treat either atrial or ventricular tachyarrhythmias, or both, and also incorporate cardiac pacing functionality.
The most dangerous tachyarrythmias are ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation, and ICDs have most commonly been applied in the treatment of those conditions. ICDs are also capable, however, of detecting atrial fibrillation and delivering a shock pulse to the atria in order to terminate the arrhythmia. Although not immediately life-threatening, it is important to treat atrial fibrillation for several reasons. First, atrial fibrillation is associated with a loss of atrio-ventricular synchrony which can be hemodynamically compromising and cause such symptoms as dyspnea, fatigue, vertigo, and angina. Atrial fibrillation can also predispose to strokes resulting from emboli forming in the left atrium. Although drug therapy and/or in-hospital cardioversion are acceptable treatment modalities for atrial fibrillation, ICDs configured to treat AF offer a number of advantages to certain patients, including convenience and greater efficacy.
An ICD terminates atrial fibrillation by delivering a shock pulse to electrodes disposed in or near the atria. The resulting depolarization also spreads to the ventricles, however, and there is a risk that such an atrial shock pulse can actually induce ventricular fibrillation, a condition much worse than atrial fibrillation. This risk can be reduced by delaying the delivery of an atrial shock pulse until the intrinsic ventricular rhythm is below a specified maximum rate and then delivering the shock synchronously with a sensed ventricular depolarization.
Another problem associated with defibrillation shock therapy is early recurrence of atrial fibrillation or ERAF. ERAF is defined as the recurrence of atrial fibrillation within a few minutes after successful cardioversion with atrial shock therapy. Certain patients are more prone than others to experience ERAF, and these patients may experience difficulty with repeated atrial defibrillation therapy. Reducing the incidence of ERAF would improve the efficacy of atrial defibrillation and expand the population of patients for whom an ICD is an acceptable therapy option. It is this problem with which the present invention is primarily concerned.